Talk:Clover Field/@comment-369567-20111110013544/@comment-4476998-20111110044216
"If a character appears again in a different episode, book, or game, is there another article for that character too?" I'm aware of this, but it doesn't change my position. I'll list my reasons: 1) I'd rather not include spoilers for "good people die" in 999 pages, until such time as the game releases. I was actually considering not even creating Clovers new page because of that, and hence I'd rather keep the content separate for now. 2) As of this moment, the "good people die" character pages are of a different nature than the 999 character pages. The later are intended to give a biography and a description of the role in the story, while the former are just whatever scraps of information are available so far. I expect that people who may be reading the "good people die" character pages will be doing so for the info on the new game, and it's weird for those people to have to scroll past the old content when reading Clover's page (also, the current quality of the 999 characters pages is not that great, which is another reason I'd rather not mix content with them, as then I'll feel the need to correct them, something I've been avoiding in favor of more undesirable tasks, since the character pages seem to me the most likely to attract new contributors). 3) "I think it's just absurd why there needs to be a separate article for the same person." The issue is clearly not so simple. Otherwise, we wouldn't have a page for both June and Zero in this wiki. Is the situation with Alice and Clover the same? No. But, for instance, should Luna turn out to be June, as many have conjectured, I don't think that we should at that point simply merge the pages, since then we are talking about a "secret identity". 4) I will also point out that the case of Allice is even weirder. The 999 Allice page isn't even a proper character page, it's a "myth" page. Merging them would result in some weird hybrid page, and, furthermore, at this point we have no idea exactly how much of the myth even is true or not. I actually think that in that case what we really should ultimately do is rename the 999 allice page as something like "allice myth", and the new one as "allice" proper. This means Clover's is really the only page on which I think merger is a valid option, but quite frankly, I would have no trouble having different pages for this single one of a kind case. There's a difference between making double pages for the single exception and making so for every other character, like would happen in, say, the Ace Attorney wiki. To sum it up: I say we leave the pages as they are for now. I see no need (or hurry) to try to make these decisions on such limited info, and plus I'd like to be at least somewhat spoiler friendly. I understand you are "itching" to merge them, since you went to the trouble of implementing 2-picture support, and that it is disappointing to do so for nothing, but I feel my reasons are good ones.